


Catch the Wind

by PseudonymVirtue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymVirtue/pseuds/PseudonymVirtue
Summary: Proposed alternate timeline: He saw her for the first time in years. She was formerly but a childhood memory, the rush in his blood and the smile that haunted his dreams, although she was no longer a dream.





	Catch the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In light of the announcement of the upcoming DLC next year I wrote this in my anticipation at the prospect of a happier ending as to how a potential reunion could go. Here's another to the happy couple! Adult content warning applies. Lyrics by Donovan's 'Catch the Wind', recommended listening.
> 
> -  
> To feel you all around me  
> And to take your hand  
> Along the sand  
> Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind

He saw her for the first time in years. She was formerly but a childhood memory, the rush in his blood and the smile that haunted his dreams, although she was no longer a dream.

 

Luna was contained beneath the thin white fabric that wrinkled beneath his fingertips. He felt her chest expand and deflate, the sensation gave him life as he felt her breathe for hers.

 

It had began as a simple interaction; she stood in her white dress at the base of the cliff behind Cape Caem.

 

Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio lingered behind his as he sought he long awaited reunion with Luna.

 

She stood among the rocks, the salt spraying her dress and causing it to cling to her pale legs. Her blonde updo tossed in the sea spray, contrasting with the regal beauty of her face.

 

Her blue eyes penetrated his in a simple moment.

 

“Noctis.” She spoke his name, beckoning him forward. His limbs could only fumble clumsily in response amidst his attempt to appear Kingly, or manly, whichever made more sense in the moment.

 

“Luna.” He half whispered, stumbling toward her among the rocks.

 

She smiled tearfully.

 

He couldn't stand her tears. He'd seen the vision: the nightmare of what would come to pass if she hadn't waited for him in secret upon the hidden harbor beneath those rocks. She was destined to die for him, to bleed slowly from the wounds inflicted by Ardyn's knife into the stone of the altar of Altissia, the very city they were instructed to be wed.

 

But Luna clearly had chosen the same path as he, she refused to be a victim of the Astral's shortcomings, or an afterthought in their plans as they chose him as their King of Light.

 

Luna had a will of her own. She was just as sentient as the gods in the sky as well as the fish in the sea who escaped the hook of his fishing pole in defiant candor. Her voice rang clear and free of subtlety or submissiveness.

 

She was his, or he was hers; depending on how one viewed the terms of the treaty between Nifilheim and Lucis.

 

He came to her and they embraced. She smelled of salt and sweat. He inhaled at the base of her neck deeply as his fingertips scraped the surface of the fabric of her dress.

 

“I had a dream.” He spoke into the crook of her neck, his voice cracking with emotion.

 

Her death, his body limp in grief on the floor of a train bound miles away as his breath misted from his lips, as cool as ice.

 

“As did I” She whispered in his ear. “Don't be afraid Noctis.”

 

“I'm not.” He protested, pulling back to look her in the eye. She looked tired, dark circles collecting under her eyes telling tales of sleepless nights and clever foes.

 

“I mean- I'm not afraid of what will happen to me.” He spoke earnestly, his almond eyes flicking from one of her eyes to the other.

 

“I'm afraid of what that would be like for you. If that dream were to come true.”

 

She smiled again and brought a hand to his cheek, cold fingertips grazing the warm rush on his cheeks. He froze in her touch, but only because he allowed himself to freeze.

 

He was hers.

 

“I have a plan.” She spoke softly, pink lips parted slightly so that she could lick the salt from them. “But I need to know what it is you want.”

 

“What it is you want”

 

He would've laughed to himself if the situation weren't so dire.

 

He wanted to be far away from all of this. He wanted to simply be with Luna, whether she stood in the field of Tenebrae where she confessed her love for him before Gentiana, or in the streets of Insomnia, by the restaurant where he used to work in high school. He longed to hold her hands, to kiss her, and to banish every last being that would intend to to her harm to the depths of the underworld where he would personally kill them, if it meant his vision of her untimely death would not come true.

 

Since their engagement, in stray moments he would fantasize about being married to her. Her wedding dress was public knowledge, but her scent and her breath- that only he knew.

 

They laughed beside one another at a campfire later that evening, when Prompto had gotten ahold of an old guitar and some of the Amicitia butlar's rum.

 

* * *

 

He whispered her name again as she stood before him several evenings afterward in a bedroom of the home on Cape Caem, when she stood before him and slowly slid her dress over her shoulders, letting it fall idly over the curve of her breasts and hips.

 

He welcomed her eagerly as her clothing left a trail to the bed upon which he leaned. She undid her hair, running both her thin fingers through her braid and ponytail, and letting her platinum locks settle about her shoulders.

 

The ocean breeze caused her hair to move around her as she stepped toward him in the light of day, adding to the ethereal and eternal mystery of her will.

 

He had a glimpse of her, somewhere in the possible future. She was but a ghost, appearing to his thirty-something year old self in the midst of a long-fallen Insomnia, tackling but another obstacle for him without his request, bowing before him in a Princess-like fashion, and diminishing before he could touch her or merely attempt a casual greeting.

 

But this wasn't Insomnia, and she was still more than just a ghost. She was flesh, and she was free from the ornaments or clothing or social status. She looked up at him as her feet stopped before his, grazing his bare heels with her toes. She brought a hand to the back of his neck and tickled the dark hairs that settled there, her breath radiating warmth on the front of his neck, warmer than the seabreeze that rattled the room.

 

He pulled her against him and kissed her softly on her lips with his own, as she had when they sat by the fireside their first night at Cape Caem earlier that week.

 

She was warm, and her breath was now hot against him.

 

Luna came without warning at she bursted against him. She gripped him tightly by the shoulder and pivoted him over her in the bed somewhat awkwardly, with him following only by the sensation of his calloused fingertips over her soft skin. She exhaled vocally against him, pulling him onto to, blue eyes closed under dimly lit eyelashes.

 

“Noctis.” Her lips parted in a moan of his name as his kisses wandered last where she'd directed him. Her back arched and her chest swung upward, tender breasts ample and nipples erect in the evening air.

 

He wouldn't live without her.

 

He would live, and she would with him, as sure as his breaths radiated against her now.

 

He only stopped kissing her when she forced him to, her delicate hand pushing him by the palm of her hand to his forehead off her nether flesh, her head tossed back in ecstasy, though her eyes never leaving his in the midst of passion.

 

He kissed her again and again, by the lips now. She received him sweetly, her hands gripping his and they pulled and scratched at her now being more haphazard than careful, and letting his arousal be consumed by her now, as she lay squirming beneath him. They caught one another's breath in a midst of kisses, her urging him forward with the buck of her slender hips.

 

She held him tightly as his pace quickened, his bare muscles contracting in unison over her lithe frame. Her hands were everywhere, squeezing him reassuringly up his thighs, over his buttocks, and almost painfully gripping his abs and chest. He only cradled her head in his hands, clutching her by her hair tightly as he got close, which didn't take long in his inexperienced state.

 

She brought her mouth to his in an open and wet kiss as he climaxed, pulling him back down to her.

 

Their breathing slowed and she brushed a hand up his spine as he grunted against her.

 

He wanted her beyond the evening- he wanted her again and again through the night and the grey lights of the dawn, the blue lights of the morning, and the red glow of the following evening.

 

Granted their friends let them be alone that long.

 

If it was possible that they would grow old together- to share many more sunsets on the beach and chilly evenings together, he would fight for her. He would stand before the astrals and hold them accountable. He would relinquish his right as King, if need be. If only to feel her move beneath him again.

 

There were more encounters after that, once with him pinning her against the wall and later her straddling him on the floor, her breasts bouncing upwards over his efforts. Sometimes he silenced her with his lips and sometimes he preferred for her moans to go unchecked, smiling wickedly as he turned her over gruffly or as she bucked against him with the leverage of her hips.

 

The physical pleasures only came as a result of their realization of what was at stake. He would not accept the nightmare of losing her, and she would not stop short of realizing her dream.

 

She appeared to him on the rocks in the flesh and full of life.

 

He vowed to preserve her that way, as several years he stepped out into the sunlight with Ardyn at his side. Thier son and daughter were at her heels, she smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> When sundown pales the sky  
> I want to hide a while  
> Behind your smile  
> And everywhere I'd look, your eyes I'd find  
> For me to love you now  
> Would be the sweetest thing  
> T'would make me sing  
> Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind


End file.
